Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to produce and is more specifically related to hydroponic systems and methods for producing live, fresh produce.
Description of the Related Art
Plants absorb essential mineral nutrients from inorganic ions present in water. In natural conditions, soil acts as a mineral nutrient reservoir, however, the soil itself is not essential to plant growth. When the mineral nutrients present in soil dissolve in water, plant roots are able to absorb the mineral nutrients so that soil is no longer required for the plant to thrive. The science of growing plants by using mineral nutrient solutions in water, without soil, is commonly referred to as Hydroponics.
Recently, there have been some efforts directed to selling fresh produce in stores with the roots intact. As a result, the produce remains “alive” after packaging, during shipment, and during storage on store shelves. For example, Hollandia Produce LP of Carpinteria, Calif., has developed a family of produce, sold under the mark Our Live Gourmet®. The produce is harvested with the roots intact, and the produce is packaged in see-through clamshells that function as mini-greenhouses. The intact roots draw water from a water reservoir provided inside the package. As living plants, these products have long-lasting freshness, and retain flavor and color much longer than other products found in the produce department.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for living produce having different types of leaves, which may be used for making mixed salads. There also remains a need for improved hydroponic systems and methods for growing live produce having different types of leaves for making mixed salads.